


Like a stranger - Poem

by roseebee



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseebee/pseuds/roseebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But in the end one needs more courage to live than to kill himself." - Albert Camus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a stranger - Poem

Walking among people he knows,

he feels like a stranger, you know.

Painting big fake smiles, telling stupied lies,

while deep inside he keeps bleeding alive.

Putting up a front to keep everyone in the dark.

Because noone knows and noone cares.

His demons are his to endure.

It was always like that.

It will always be like that.

Even now, he still feels like a stranger in a place he used to call home.

With noone there to say, "It's ok, I care."

His mind is his getaway.

The place where he is alone with thoughts and sorrow.

Alone.

Just like it always has been.

Here he is, walking with people he knows,

yet he feels more like a stranger than friend.

Ignored for most of the time, it's nothing new.

Soon they will be happy, just so you know.

'Cause soon he will not be anymore.

Fading away, just as predicted.

He lost his battle a long time ago.

**\- End -**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So yeah, I don't really know what to say haha. This poem kinda thing didn't turn out as expected if I'm honest. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of this. Till next time!


End file.
